When We Die
by The Grace of Castiel
Summary: Willow Clapp is Johnny Knoxville's first daughter. Her mother died, and Melanie came into the picture. Melanie hated Willow and drove her away. Johnny hasn't talked to his daughter in 2 years, and she's 21 now. He calls her every day. Johnny Knoxville/OC Daughter, and Ehren/OC hinted. ONE-SHOT based of When We Die by Bowling For Soup. Rated T for language.


_Two years ago..._

_"NO!" Willow Clapp screamed at her father, who begged her to put down her bags and stay. "I am SICK and FUCKING tired of her!"_

_She was reffering to Johnny Knoxville's wife, Melanie. Her step mother, who hated her._

_"Willy, please, I know you two have your differences, but-"_

_"Our differences?... OUR DIFFERENCES? FINE! Let's call them fucking differences. Her putting me down everyday, telling me my father, my only parent, doesn't love me? Then, tonight, she pushed those 'Differences' a little fucking too far!" Willow screamed._

_Madison, Willow's younger half sister started to cry. Willow wanted to feel bad, but she couldn't, she had nothing but anger clouding her head._

_"Willy, she didn't mean to go that far." Johnny tried to convince her, but she was smarter than that._

_"She didn't mean it, huh? She bashed my head onto the fucking glass coffee table, and I almost got a concussion! She HATES me! And the worst part is, you never fucking stick up for me because your too afraid to loose her! What about me? You already lost me this time! Didn't you ever worry about loosing me? Or did you think I was too much of a wimp to leave or stick up for myself like you? Well THIS time I WASN'T!" She turned to leave._

_"Please don't say that! You're just leaving to have some time away, you're coming back. I'm not loosing you, please, please don't say that!" Johnny begged his daughter. He felt as desperate as he sounded._

_"You had the choice to loose her, or me. You chose to loose me. That's your fault. I don't blame you though... I wouldn't want Madison to get hurt as much as me. She has a chance to be happy like I WAS." Willow said, and when she turned to leave, she didn't stop._

_Madison cried for her to come back, and not leave, and thats when it really hit Willow. But she wasn't coming back._

**Well, I know that it's early  
And it's too hard to think  
And the broken empty bottles  
are reminders in the sink  
But I thought that I should tell you  
If it's not to late to say  
I could put back all the pieces,  
They just might not fit the same**

_Hi! You've reached Willow Clapp's answering machine! I obviously can't answer right now, or I just don't like you, but regardless, sing your song at the beep!_

It stung him to know that Johnny Knoxville was one she just didn't like, and he was her father.

_Beeeeeep!_

"Hey Willy, Its... Its Daddy... again. I know your probably thinking, its been two years, let it go, but I can't. I know its really early in the morning... But I hope it isn't too late to tell you I wanna fix things. I know that you miss when it was just me and you, and you were excited when you finally were gonna... get a mom, and then Melanie... didn't like you. But please, baby, I'm begging you, you can't let this get between you and me. What we have, lots of other Daddy's and daughters don't have. Not even me and Madison, because it was just me and you. In a way it still is, because you're the only tie I have to Lee-Lee."

**Nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right**

"Willy... This just isn't worth loosing. I could handle loosing Melanie, which I did, but not you. Not my baby. Don't do this to me... don't cause me to loose my little princess."

**And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die**

"We will be fine one day, and the things you said and the things I said as you left, those things will fade over time. Please, peanut, we get older every day, and we loose that time. Its been two years, and you're already 21... We can't get that time back, and we won't get any more time apart back. Call me back, baby. Please. "

As the answering machine beeped, Willow couldn't help the tears falling down her face. She missed her Dad at her birthday parties. He'd already missed one new album, two boyfriends she'd had, and hundreds of short stories and paintings she'd created. Willow's dad was her biggest fan... An artist and musician is nothing without her biggest fan.

**Well, I know it's been years now,  
And I don't look the same  
And the hopes and dreams you had for me  
You thought went down the drain.**

Willow had changed. When she had her father, her sister, and the Jackass crew in her life she had been healthier, funnier and happier. She had grown thinner, and always had dark circles around her eyes. Willow had always been kind of selfish, but she had grown far more selfish. She didn't realize how much she needed them all.

**And the room feels so empty  
where my pictures used to be  
And I can't say that I blame you,  
But you can't blame me**

Every single one of the Jackass crew, Bam, Chris, Dave, Steve-O, Wee-Man, Dunn, and Ehren all adored Johnny Knoxville's daughters, but Willow had always been a big part of their lives. They all had pictures of her on their walls, and paintings she had painted them. They all owned every CD her band had ever made, EP's and all. Since Willow and Johnny's fight, they hadn't seen her or talked to her for as long as Johnny hadn't. They all missed her to much, and had to take the pictures down. None of them had listened to her band's songs since then... The lyrics related to the situation too well, and they all would burst into tears. They really didn't blame anyone for what happened but Melanie.

**Cuz nothing's worth losing  
Especially the chance to make it right**

Willow had listened to her fathers words at least 10 times a day the week he left it. She missed her dad so much, it just wasn't even right. She had never cried more. Melanie was winning, she had gotten what she wanted. Willow was gone. But she wasn't gone forever. Willow got ready, and wiped the tears away as she walked into her garage, and into her car.

**And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die**

The guys were excited. Jackass 3 was gonna happen. And it was gonna be in 3D. The only thing that was missing was Willow. She had been in the first two movies as a crew member, even if she was young. Knoxville let her, because she wanted too. They were all meeting at Johnny's house to work on the details of the movie, and were set to film in a week.

As Willow drove on the highway, as much as her dad had filled her brain, she found herself thinking of Ehren. She really did love Ehren. She was 19 was when she first developed a crush on him. She never told him, or anyone that she had a crush on him, since she honestly believed her Dad didn't like him. Willow couldn't wait to see him again.

She swallowed thickly as she pulled into her father's driveway, driving up the large hill to her father's beverly hills side mansion.

**Come over  
Come over  
Cause I gotta know,  
If I am doing this all on my own**

As the guys heard the car pull in, they just thought it was Spike, who hadn't arrived yet.

Willow felt a sting of nerves wash over her as she walked up the porch steps to the front door of the large mansion.

**Come over  
Come over  
How can I show you if you're not here?**

She knocked on the door.

"Hey Spike, if that's you, c'mon in!" She heard her fathers voice call from inside. She smiled and laughed softly, tears in her eyes. He was in there. He was actually in there and she was going to see him again. She opened the door.

The guys in the living room heard the soft, hestiatant footsteps on the marble floor coming into the living room. They wondered why Spike was being all tippy-toes. Willow suddenly appeared in the doorway, and their mouths dropped and eyes teared simoultaniously.

"I'm not Spike... But I hope its okay that I came in anyway." Her voice cracked several times.

**And I know that we're gonna be fine**

Johnny Knoxville shot up off the floor and approached his daughter slowly. He paused, looking at her for a few seconds, and quickly pulled her too him, squeezing her like there was no tomorrow for the two of them.

**And the tattooed mistakes  
Are gonna fade over time  
As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die**

They both sobbed, and when Johnny finally let her go, she found her way into everyone else's arms, forming a tearful group hug.

"You came back..." Johnny said, still in complete disbelief.

"I got your message." She said.

Johnny pulled his daughter into another hug, still sobbing. He knew he was probably crushing her, so he pulled away, wiping the tears away and starting to laugh. Willow started to laugh too. Her and Johnny had the same laugh, and to the guys, hearing the two identical laughs together again made them start laughing.

When Willow found out about the new movie, she was even more happy she came back. There were no more tears.

**And I know that we're gonna be fine  
And the tattooed mistakes  
are gonna fade over time**

After the details of the movie were worked out, Willow went into the kitchen. She jumped slightly when she saw Ehren behind her, going to the fridge. He smiled at her.

"I missed you so much, Willow." He said, leaning his arms on the fridge part of the door.

"I really missed you too, Ehren." Willow said back.

**As long as we live, time passes by  
And we won't get it back when we die  
Whoa... Whoa...**

Ehren closed the fridge and grabbed her hand. She smiled up at him. He smiled down at her.

**Well I know that its early...**

The End.

* * *

**So, that's that. I had this on here before and accidentally deleted it. Her name was originally Olive but I changed it after Swing Life Away. Yes, there is Willow/Ehren hinted at the end, and they'll be a couple. Big age difference, but dgaf. I'm sure I'll write other one shots with them. This is just a cute thing I wrote and isn't intended to be a full length story.**

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
